Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} What we know so far DreamWorks CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg confirmed that there will be an additional sequel to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Katzenberg stated, "there is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to New York." At the Television Critics Association press tour, Katzenberg was asked if there will be a third film in the series. He replied, "Yes, we are making a Madagascar 3 now, and it will be out in the summer of 2012. in Real D 3D and IMAX 3D." Comingsoon.net In the film, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to their beloved Big Apple; King Julien, Maurice, Mort, the Chimpanezes and the Penguins are coming along for the adventure. This time the road takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus Madagascar Style! Wikipedia DreamWorks CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg confirmed that there will be an additional sequel to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Katzenberg stated, "there is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to New York."At the Television Critics Association press tour, Katzenberg was asked if there will be a third film in the series. He replied, "Yes, we are making a Madagascar 3 now, and it will be out in the summer of 2012."It is confirmed that Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to New York. King Julien, Maurice, Mort, the Penguins, and likely the characters they became affiliated to in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa will be along for the adventure. This time the journey will take them to a traveling circus in Europe which they will reinvent Madagascar style. Frances McDormand will appear as the villain, Captain Chantel DuBois. New characters being introduced include an Italian sea lion, a Russian tiger, and a Latina jaguar, though their ethnicities are subject to change. Eric Darnell, who co-directed the first two films, will be the sole director for Madagascar 3 and Noah Baumbach will write the script. The film will be released June 8, 2012. Alex the lion, Marty the zebra, Gloria the hippopotamus, and Melman the giraffe set out to return to New York after escaping to Africa. Dependent on the mechanical know-how of the notorious monkeys, their plan inevitably goes awry and they find themselves stranded in Monte Carlo, where they join up with a traveling circus by chance. Led by the venerable tiger Vitali, the animal-centered circus has seen better days. During the course of a tour through a series of European cities that ends in a fabulous big top in the heart of London, Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman help Vitali, Gia the jaguar, and Stefano the sea lion rediscover their passion for show business and reinvent circus performance. ---- Inside Movies In Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted (in theaters June 8), our 6,000-pound quartet of displaced zoo animals — Alex the lion (Ben Stiller), Marty the zebra (Chris Rock), Gloria the hippo (Jada Pinkett Smith), and Melman the giraffe (David Schwimmer) — finds itself joining a traveling circus in Monte Carlo as a way to hide from a relentless animal-control officer. EW can exclusively announce who’s voicing three of the new characters from the circus: Vitaly the Siberian tiger (voiced by Bryan Cranston), Gia the jaguar (The Help‘s Jessica Chastain), and Stefano the sea lion (Martin Short). “The characters are like the three components of the circus’ attitude,” explains Eric Darnell (Madagascar), who directed the movie with Conrad Vernon (Monsters vs. Aliens). “Vitaly is this very conservative tough guy who doesn’t like any change or any outsiders coming into his world. Stefano is this hilarious comic character — he’s always bubbling with excitement and enthusiasm and is up for anything. And Gia is a little more thoughtful, and she’s beautiful. Alex can’t help but be swayed by her.” Adds Vernon: “Gia acts as a moral compass for the circus. She protects friends but also opens them up to new experiences.” When it came to casting these characters, Darnell and Vernon first listened to audio recordings of various actors’ prior work and considered whether he or she meshed with that animal’s personality. “When we create these characters, we have a personality in mind,” says Vernon. “We give them quirks and foibles that make them interesting, and we automatically look at other actors who have portrayed these types of quirks in other movies. We found folks that we thought had the right qualities, like the resonate tone of Bryan Cranston’s voice.” There was also the additional hurdle of making sure the actors could convincingly pull off the characters’ accents — Vitaly is Russian, while Stefano and Gia are Italian. Chastain and Short worked with an Italian coach to ensure their accents sounded authentic. Cranston, on the other hand, had little trouble locating Vitaly’s deep, growling voice. “Bryan came in, and we said, ‘Tell us what a big Russian tiger would sound like,’” recalls Darnell. “He read a couple of pages, and it was like, wow, that’s it!” According to US Copyright Site Date of Anticipated Completion: 2012-03-24 (Approximate) Projected Date of Publication ': 2012-05-18 (Approximate) '''Description of Work ': The next chapter of the Company's hit franchise Madagascar is due to be released on May 25, 2012. It is being directed by Eric Darnell (Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and produced by Mireille Soria (Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and Mark Swift (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa). Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to their beloved Big Apple; King Julien, Maurice and the Penguins are along for the adventure. This time the road takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus, which they reinvent Madagascar style! ---- Voices *The voice actors from the previous films will be returning for the 3rd. **Chris Miller, Tom McGrath,John DiMaggio and Christopher Knights should be once again the voices of Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, and Private, respectively. (Miller and Knights should reprise their roles) **Sacha Baron Cohen will reprise his role as King Julien **Andy Richter will once again be the voice of Mort **Cedric the Entertainer will be the voice of Maurice **Conrad Vernon will be the voice of Mason (Phil is unvoiced) **Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria will once again be Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, and Jada Pinkett Smith, respectively *Also, meet some new characters in the 3rd. *Frances McDormand as Captain Chantel DuBois, the main antagonist *Bryan Cranston as Vitaly the tiger *Jessica Chastian as Gia the jaguar *Martin Short as Stefano, the sea lion ---- Rumor *Marlene might appear in the movie. *Alex will be receiving a girlfriend in this film. *There is a character in this film named "Baby Kitty" who is going to be voiced by Bella Perryman. * It may show how Rico got his scar and mohawk. ---- See TRIVIA tab for article from the HOLLYWOOD REPORTER ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes Category:Episodes